Bowling with Beck
by TheRoseInTheRoad
Summary: One shot. Cat Valentine is bored and after texting her friends the redhead realizes that they are all too busy for her. But when Beck Oliver has no plans for the day the two decide to go bowling.


_Authors Note_: Hey this is my first FanFiction (well not technically, it's the first one I've actually posted) it's a one shot I don't think it needs a second chapter and well enjoy the short story. It's not that good so please be nice you're your comments, and if you did enjoy it and want more I have plenty of ideas for various one-shots. Oh and If any of you have ideas for stories you would like me to write, I would love to hear about it. On to the story. I do not own victorious and etc. Now on to the story.

Cat Valentine was bored. She had been wondering around her house for what seemed like hours. Both of her parents were at work and her brother was visiting his therapist. She entered her room, plopped down on her fluffy purple beanbag and took out her pink pear phone. She decided to text her best friend.

**Hi Jadey it's Cat! C: want to hang out today? We can watch movies or go shopping or go to that new waterpark or something**!

**No I'm sorry Cat I can't today I'm at a funeral.**

**Oh I'm sorry that's so sad, whose funeral is it? **

**I don't know! C: text you later.**

Oh poo. The redhead sighed and decided to text someone else. It was only Jade who would go to funerals for fun.

**Hey Tori! Its Cat want to hang out today?**

**Hi Cat and I would love to but I can't. Trina and I had a bet, which I lost and now I'm her slave for the day. Wish me luck. :/**

**Kay kay and good luck! **

After texting Tori, Cat decided to text Andre and Robbie to see if they were busy. Both of them had replied that they were too busy to hang out with her.

She felt like crying all of her friends were too busy for her.

But wait what about Beck! Hopefully he wouldn't be too busy for her!

**Hey Beck C: Can we please hangout today? **

**Haha sure kitten why not. I'll pick you up In 10. **

**Kay kay! Yay thanks so much, you just made me happy again! C:**

Beck had picked up Cat both of them decided they would spend the day bowling.

The Car ride to the bowling alley was filled with pointless small talk but neither of them minded much, they just turned up the music and sang along with the songs.

He parked the car and the two of them walked into the bowling place. Cat suddenly grabbed Becks hand and started pulling him towards the building, "Come on Beck you walk so slow!"

He chuckled, "oh really me slow? You've got to be kidding me!" With that beck picked her up bridal style and sprinted toward the doors. Cat was giggling and screaming the whole time.

"Put me down! " Cat laughed. Beck smirked placed her down carefully and opened the door to the bowling alley. The two of them entered only to see all eyes on them.

Cat Valentine was used to receiving stares, with her fiery red hair all eyes always seemed to advert towards her. As for Beck, he often received stares from girls who liked him.

Cat linked arms with Beck; it made her feel safer in a way. They paid, got their shoes, and started the game.

"Let's make this interesting," Beck challenged, "if I win, well when I win, On Monday, all during school, you're going to have to sing every word you want to say."

"Haha well Mr. Oliver, when I win you're going to have to wear an **_I _heart_ Cat_ **tee-shirt and tell every person you see wearing a blue shirt the many ways you love me."

"Oh it's on Ms. Valentine." He stated with a smirk, "I'll go first."

Beck grabs a 13 pound bowling ball and looks directly at Cat giving her a dashing smile. He turns his head, focuses, and throws the ball, getting a strike.

Cat claps for her opponent, goes up and gets a 7 pound ball and gets 6 pins at her first try and 2 in her next.

Beck couldn't help but stare at her the whole time she was so concentrated, and for cat to focus took a lot. He decided to help her; show her the proper way to bowl and missing a few shots of his own in order to help her win. There is nothing more that he likes seeing then a happy Cat.

Cat ended up winning by 3 points. She Ran up and hugged Beck, "I won yay! Can we celebrate and get some ice cream?" She said while still in an embrace. Beck pulled away and smiled, "Sure kitten."

"I love ice-cream, and winning!" Cat giggled and she took a spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in her mouth. Beck simply nodded in response.

"And thank you."

"For what?" Beck asked confused.

"For letting me win and for spending the day with me. Most people don't like spending that much time with me."

Beck smiled, "oh you think I let you win?"

"Oh I know you let me win! You don't just go from getting strikes to getting gutter balls!"

The two of them finished their ice cream and went outside, only for beck to stop in his tracks. Cat looked back confused; she opened her mouth to say something but Beck had already started.

"Cat I don't like spending time with you." She opened her mouth, preparing to inquire a loud "What's that supposed to mean" but before she could she heard this:

"I love spending time with you."

For the first time in her life Cat Valentine was speechless.

Beck smiles, leans in, and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

_Monday morning before first period_:

Beck Oliver walks in with a Starbucks coffee Monday morning to find Cat waiting at his locker along with all of their friends who were all wearing blue shirts…

"Hi Beck!" Cat says enthusiastically. He sighs, takes off his jacket to reveal his tee shirt with bold lettering in the front saying _**I heart Cat**_.

The red Head smiled to herself as beck went on about all the many reasons he loved her.

Hopefully in the future she would be able to spend more time with him, and maybe, just maybe, that wouldn't be the last time she went bowling with Beck.


End file.
